


Bickering

by KuroNekoYoru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoYoru/pseuds/KuroNekoYoru
Summary: Just Kuroo and Tsukki bickering.





	Bickering

It was a rainy day, clouds hanging low, the streets deserted and grey. In a little apartment at the corner of the main street, two idiots were standing face to face, snarling at each other and disturbing neighbours and people in a radius of at least one kilometre. The blond-haired guy being visibly annoyed with everything the dark-haired man did and said, his arms crossed, his stand firm. The other leaned against the wall, almost too lazily sexy with his shirt loosely on his shoulders, his boxers hanging low. He had a smug grin on his face and really seemed to enjoy the situation.

“You`re such an asshole, Tetsurou!”

“Yeah, that`s actually the best part about me! It`s not like you are one to talk though, Kei.”

“I`m so sick of you! At least pretend to be nice!”

“Whaat? No, too much effort.”

“Fuck me!”

“I already did.”

Wide eyes and silence.

“And I did it good.”

A deep blush and a small pout.

A mumble. “You did.”

The smug grin grew wider and he pulled the blushing beauty into his arm. Then they kissed.

Bonus: The neighbours all listening in, loving the relationship and shipping the hell out of it. One of them is Kenma, who needs to be restrained from shouting “Just kiss already” to not ruin the show for everyone. Tsukishima swears to have heard a collective “Aww” a few times already when he and Kuroo were talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I`m still new to writing fanfictions... (Love reading them though :P)  
> It`s really short, sorry.  
> Hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
